


how to groom your galra

by dragonryder94



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Sendak, But NOT how you think ;), Domestic Fluff, Domestic smut, Established Relationship, Intersex Galra, Knotting, M/M, Sendak Redemption Arc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: sendak needs a grooming. he's being difficult, but shiro can work with that.





	how to groom your galra

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back with some more Soft™ shendak content, cause we deserve it. 
> 
> this is set loosely in the same universe as [you fill my lungs with sweetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15896259) but you don't have to read that one for this to make sense!
> 
> thank you to the lovely kai for giving this a read through for me!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy it :)

Shiro loved Sendak more than anything. 

Really he did. 

The galra could be aggressive and possessive and downright pigheaded sometimes, but he was also devoted and affectionate and passionate. The paladins hadn’t fully understood what drew Shiro to the former Commander, but they all knew that he had never been as happy as he was with Sendak. They didn’t fault him for finding companionship out in space. 

“Love is blind” as the saying goes.

Love was not, however, immune to the frustration that came with having a mate who was covered in thick purple fur and shed so much that Shiro could weave a scarf with what he found around their quarters on a daily basis.

One day they were both free of obligations until the afternoon hours and had decided to sleep in.

Laying in Sendak’s arms was one of Shiro’s favorite places to be. The galra had heavy muscle throughout his organic arm, built from years of training and fighting, and Shiro never felt safer than when it was wrapped around his him. Sendak’s other arm had been replaced with a much more effective and manageable prosthetic, fitting his body just like Shiro’s did. 

Shiro blinked awake and immediately felt heat smothering him. His chest and legs were slick with sweat and his mouth felt tacky from panting in his sleep. He pulled his face back from where it had been buried in Sendak’s chest and sucked in a breath of blessedly cool air. Glancing down he saw that not only was he doused in sweat but he was also covered in a fine layer of purple hair.

He needed a shower and Sendak needed a good grooming. 

He wiggled out of his mate’s grasp and fought the urge to shiver as he untangled from the blankets. The air conditioning was always on in their rooms, and going from such heat surrounding him to the chilled climate made him feel clammy. 

As he stretched his arms above his head he felt Sendak’s organic arm wrap around his waist and tug him back into the nest of blankets. The galra started purring as he pulled Shiro into his chest, nuzzling his neck and muttering under his breath.

Shiro smiled at his mate. Sendak could be warm and fuzzy and gentle, but no one would ever believe Shiro if he told them.

He leaned over and pressed his lips against the galra’s, humming softly when his mate reciprocated sleepily. Shiro smiled at the happy expression on Sendak’s face, stroking his cheek and fluffing the fur there.

“Come take a shower with me, baby.”

Sendak grumbled but relented, curling up from his prone position and trailing after Shiro to their bathroom.

They had moved from Shiro’s old paladin room a few months ago. It was too small for them and had very thin walls, or so the rest of the team told them. Their new rooms were far nicer. Originally intended for visiting dignitaries and ambassadors they had made them their own. Allura hadn't minded too much since there were countless rooms around the castle in disuse.        

The bathroom was huge, with a standing shower and a bathtub that could easily fit them both. 

Shiro slid his shorts off and started the shower, making sure the water wasn’t too hot before stepping underneath the stream. As soon as the water hit his back he sighed. One good thing about living in an alien spaceship was that the water never ran out or cold.

The pressure was also fantastic, beating down on his neck and shoulders, loosening the tight muscles in his shoulders. 

The glass door swung open and he inhaled, liking the way Sendak’s natural musky scent was heightened by the heat and humidity in the air. The galra pressed against Shiro’s back, placing his hands on the human’s shoulders and laying a kiss to the nape of his neck. He hummed and leaned back into Sendak’s expansive chest, knowing that his mate would support him.

Sendak rumbled happily, reaching for the soap and washcloth in the alcove of the wall. He ran the fabric over Shiro’s chest and shoulders, the suds sluicing down his body. Shiro turned in his arms, grabbing the soap himself and rubbing his hands to make a lather. He smacked his hands against the galra’s chest, grinning at the way the white bubbles looked against purple fur.

His mate simply smiled, continuing to wash him as the human combed through the rougher fur on his shoulders and neck. Clumps of purple fur came away, and Shiro made a face as he put his hand under the water and let the hair wash off.

Reaching out he grabbed a thick tooth comb from their shower rack and started pulling it through the tangled sections of fur. Sendak’s lip lifted unconsciously as he moved away, letting out a soft growl under his breath. Shiro pulled back and raised an eyebrow, yanking on the fur in his hand; not hard enough to hurt, but just enough to prove a point.        

“I know you aren’t making that noise at me. Are you?”

Sendak huffed but relented, standing still so that Shiro could comb through his coat and get rid of a decent amount of loose fur. Once he was satisfied, for now at least, Shiro put the tool down and began digging his fingers into the thick muscle on Sendak’s shoulder instead. 

He figured that Sendak deserved a reward for his good behavior. The galra sighed, tilting Shiro’s head back so he could mouth at the line of his throat, rough tongue rasping on the humans skin as he bit and kissed small marks onto him. 

Shiro moaned softly when Sendak lipped at the bondmark scarring his shoulder. It never failed to make a full body shudder go through him, remembering the night that they officially became mates. He pulled Sendak’s face close to his, sucking on his bottom lip and tracing the seam of his mouth with his tongue.

The galra rumbled, huge hands spanning Shiro’s waist as he pushed him back, crowding him against the shower wall. He pressed a leg between Shiro’s thighs, grinning at the gasp the human let out when his cock came in contact with his hip. 

Shiro moaned, hips rocking and his fingers seeking out Sendak’s slit, already flush and leaking. He traced the entrance, fingers dipping inside to try and coax his mate’s cock out of its sheath.

Slowly he maneuvered Sendak so that the galra was in the stream of the water, shielding him from the spray before he sank to his knees.

The galra groaned at the sight of Shiro before him, one hand resting on top of his head, the other teasing and touching himself alongside his mate. Shiro gazed up at him, keeping his eyes on Sendak’s as he leaned forward and sealed his lips over the sensitive flesh at the very top of his slit.

Galran anatomy was remarkably similar to human in this regard, with most of the same pleasure points and erogenous zones. There was a cluster of nerves just underneath the hood of his slit, not dissimilar to a human clitoris. He sucked on it for a moment, feeling slick start dripping and coating his chin as he worked. He fucking loved the taste of Sendak. Musky and coppery and sweet, Shiro would be happy to spend  _ hours _ eating him out.    

Sendak would be happy to have him like that too. He very much enjoyed seeing Shiro on his knees before him, thinking only of his mate’s pleasure. He gripped the white forelock in his hand and tugged, pulling Shiro so that his mouth was pressed more firmly against him.

The human hummed, hands roaming up Sendak’s legs until they arrived at the crux of this thighs. Shiro’s fingers delved inside, stroking and curling up and feeling the firm texture of Sendak’s cock through the upper wall of his cunt. He could hear the desperation in his mate’s noises, feel the way his thighs shook as he teased him. 

He leaned back, still thrusting his fingers as he wiped his chin off and looked up at the galra.

“You taste fucking delicious, baby. I could eat you all day.”

Sendak moaned, fingers tight in Shiro’s hair as he guided him back and ground his hips, inhaling sharply as the human’s tongue dipped in and fucked his cunt.

“Then stop talking,” he growled, “and get to it.”

Shiro grinned, free hand coming up and giving a quick, jaunty salute before he dove back in. He pressed in tight to Sendak’s slit, still thrusting and sliding his fingers along the top wall. The galra’s cock was firm and unrelenting through the skin of his channel. He rubbed just along the very back, pressing up against the knot on Sendak’s dick, and moved out of the way as he felt it unsheathe.

Sendak’s cock was...magnificent. 

Thick and long, with ridges lining it and a hefty curve highlighting the knot at the base. Shiro’s mouth started watering just from looking at it, glistening slightly with Sendak’s slick and precum. It flushed a deep blue at the tip, the pearlescent liquid beading at the head and dripping off it.   

Shiro moved forward, mouthing at the uninflated knot and teasing the ridges before he continued back down to Sendak’s entrance. Once his cock was no longer sheathed the galra’s slit widened, the entrance clenching and pulsing unconsciously as if waiting for Shiro to fill it with his tongue and fingers.

He obliged, sliding two fingers inside and curling them up viciously, rubbing the patch of spongy flesh that never failed to make Sendak’s knees wobble. The galra wailed, his thighs shaking as Shiro assaulted the small cluster of nerves inside him. It was very similar to a human’s g-spot, and whenever Shiro touched it he went wild.

Flattening and widening his tongue he continued his motions, laving over the sensitive outer flesh of the slit as his fingers drove in and out of Sendak’s cunt.

He slid a third inside, curling it roughly with the others and Sendak’s voice cracked with the force of his moan. Gripping Shiro’s hair almost painfully tight as he shifted, free hand going down to his entrance and using two fingers to help hold the slit open for his mate. Shiro took advantage of it, pistoning his fingers and sucking on the top of his slit, and he could tell from the way Sendak was breathing and clenching around him that his mate was close.

“P-please Shiro. Beloved, I,  _ ah _ , I’m so close,” Sendak was pleading now, so close to orgasm that his usually stoic bedroom manner was tossed aside. “Make me come, yes,  _ fuck yes _ , make me come.” 

Shiro grinned, not letting up on his motions until he felt a gush of fluid from Sendak’s cunt, walls fluttering and clenching wildly as he orgasmed internally. The galra wailed, hips jerking uncontrollably as he came, slick dripping out of him and covering Shiro’s hand and chin. 

He kept at it, hand movements not slowing until Sendak was gasping and pushing him away. Only then did he slide his fingers out, seeing the deep blue flesh of Sendak’s cunt pulse with the aftershocks of his intense orgasm. Leaning back on his heels Shiro sucked a mark onto the sensitive skin of the galra’s inner thigh and smiled smugly. 

Sendak has confided to him early in their relationship that no other partner he’d been with had been able to make him orgasm internally like Shiro could. It stroked the human’s ego everytime he was able to take Sendak apart in such a unique way.

His mate’s breathing took a few minutes to slow, his thighs still trembling slightly as he hauled Shiro up from his knees to kiss him. Their kiss was deep and intense, Sendak’s sharp canines biting into Shiro’s bottom lip as he attempted to devour the human. Shiro moaned and jerked his hips, rutting against the hard planes of the galra’s abdomen.

“Bed.  _ Now, _ ” Shiro practically snarled as he reached back to shut the water off. Sendak pulled the door open, toweling himself down hastily before he disappeared into the bedroom. Shiro smiled at his mate’s eagerness, giving himself a quick towel dry and then following in Sendak’s footsteps. 

The galra was already laying on the bed, thighs splayed wide as he stroked his cock, hand gliding easily over the ridges and squeezing his knot with every pass, eyes shut in pleasure. Shiro trailed his hand down his own stomach, wrapping around his cock and giving himself a few strokes as he watched Sendak pleasure himself. His eye peeled open and he looked at Shiro with such want and lust it nearly knocked the human over.

Crooking his fingers Sendak growled, “Come here and fuck me right, Shiro.”

Shiro stalked forward, hands running down the soft fur on the inside of Sendak’s thighs as he crawled between them. Grasping his cock by the root he slid it against Sendak’s opening, his precum mixing with the slick still dripping from the slit. One of Sendak’s legs wound tight around his hips, pulling him close to stop his teasing. 

He grinned and obliged, guiding the tip of his cock inside Sendak, inhaling sharply as he was encased in velvet heat.

_ Fuck _ .

Sendak’s cunt gripped him tight and he wondered, like he always did when he topped, why they didn’t switch it up more often. The tendrils inside enveloped his cock and his hips jerked a little as he buried himself all the way inside Sendak. His mate gasped raggedly when their hips met, his thighs squeezing Shiro’s hips tightly while his free hand reached up to pinch at his nipple.

He let out of soft whine, digging his fingers into Sendak’s thighs as he started thrusting. As the galra stroked his cock in time with Shiro’s movements, his other hand moved to grab Shiro’s on his thigh, pushing it down towards his slit.

Shiro didn’t have a knot like Sendak, and it had taken some thinking, but eventually they were able to come up with a solution that pleased all parties. He took his mate’s direction, hand moving from his thigh downwards and brushing against the slit where he was fucking in and out of Sendak in a broken rhythm.

He could feel his own orgasm starting in the pit of his stomach, pleasure radiating outward as he continued thrusting into Sendak. The galra was hot and tight and felt fucking fantastic around him, and Shiro wished, like he usually did when he topped, that he did have a knot. He loved getting knotted, loving feeling so close to Sendak, loved that weight on top of him and inside him. 

His fingers would have to do in the absence of the real thing.

Plunging three fingers inside Sendak alongside his cock he moaned. It made the galra even tighter and the increased friction drove him even closer to the edge. His thumb rubbed the top of Sendak’s slit, feeling his mate clench as the nerves were stimulated, throwing his head back into the pillows and snarling in pleasure. Shiro smirked, moving faster and rougher as he brought them both closer to completion.

“Come on, baby. Don’t you wanna come on my cock?”       

Sendak gasped at his words, one hand speeding up as he stroked himself while the other squeezed the knot as his base. Shiro could see that he was close, knot already starting to inflate as he held it, and knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge. 

He leaned down, fingers still curling and twisting inside him as he thrust, blanketing the galra as he reached with his free hand to separate the fur on his neck. His bite mark on Sendak’s skin stood out, the faint scar making his blood hot whenever he looked at it.

It wasn’t as obvious as Shiro’s own, what with the fur and Sendak’s darker skin, but Shiro liked it that way. He liked being the only one who got to see it when Sendak was like this, aching and wet and falling apart for him. Leaning in he placed a soft kiss on the galra’s mouth, sucking on his bottom lip for a moment before he moved and clamped his mouth down on Sendak’s neck.

His teeth would never pierce as deeply as Sendak’s sharp canines, but he could feel his mate go limp underneath him, boneless with submission as he came all over his fist and stomach. The way Sendak gave himself up when Shiro bit him, completely at his mate’s mercy, was more powerful than any aphrodisiac in the known universe.

Growling he kept up his motions, forcing a fourth finger inside Sendak’s cunt to fill him up as he orgasmed, shoving against him as if he could bury himself any deeper. The galra’s thighs tightened around him, pulling Shiro in closer as his hips slowed and he practically collapsed on his chest. 

Sendak’s arms came up to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him close as he bit at the matching bondmark on Shiro’s neck. He started purring and rumbling, hips shifting slightly as he clenched around Shiro, who inhaled sharply at the overstimulation on his cock.

Pulling away from the human’s neck Sendak kissed him deeply, one hand scratching through his undercut as he guided their movements. Shiro grinned at him; Sendak was always most affectionate when he had a knot in him, and Shiro couldn’t help but love the way he acted.

Especially now. 

Two orgasms in such a short amount of time would render Sendak practically useless and let Shiro groom him without incident. 

He watched Sendak’s face as he pulled out his fingers, the bliss and pleasure that washed over him making the human puff with pride just a little bit. He slid his cock out and fell more fully against Sendak’s chest, nuzzling into his neck as the galra stroked his skin.

“Mhm, that was nice. You always look so good when I knot you.” 

Sendak rumbled, tightening his arms around the humans back for a moment before letting Shiro slip out of his grasp. He sprawled out on the bed, turning and rubbing his face into a pillow as he yawned widely.

Shiro took a moment to stand up from the bed and admire him. 

Sendak’s fur was mussed and ruffled, his thighs wet from their joint release and his eye lidded as he started dozing again. 

He looked freshly fucked and  _ perfect _ .

Taking advantage of Sendak’s relaxed state Shiro went back into the bathroom, grabbing the galra’s grooming kit and bringing it out to the bedroom with him. He grinned as he took in his mate’s position.

He was laying on his stomach with his arms curled around a pillow, purring and snuffling as his heart rate calmed and drowsiness overtook him.   

Shiro smiled, walking forward and placing the grooming tools on the bed before he crawled on top of Sendak and straddled the back of his thighs.

The galra’s short, fluffy tail flicked as he adjusted to the weight, his head turning just enough so that he could crack his eye open to see what Shiro was doing. 

Grabbing the curry brush from the kit Shiro started carefully brushing against the grain of Sendak’s fur, hard enough to pull the loose strands out of his coat, but not so sharply that it hurt him. It was a delicate balance they’d had to learn together.

A pile of loose fur started accumulating next to Shiro’s knee, growing every time he made a pass over his mate’s body. Generally at this point Sendak would be huffing and making noise about Shiro taking so long, but he seemed content to let his mate work over him, making soft noises of pleasure when the brush rubbed against his skin. 

Once he had finished with the brush he set it aside and picked up a small rake-like instrument. It was the best way to help him groom the fur around Sendak’s neck and shoulders where his undercoat was the thickest. 

Thick chunks of purple hair came up with the brush, and as Shiro worked on him, Sendak’s coat started looking wonderful. Fluffy around his neck, and then smooth and thick as it went down his back. Shiro grinned as he continued, happy that Sendak would be shedding less after this. Sendak was happy too, his pleasure evident in the loud purring that rumbled through the room as Shiro took care of him. 

Once he deemed the area done he sprayed some coat conditioner on his hands and started working it through the mane on his shoulders and then down Sendak’s back. The minerals and oils in the spray would help lock in moisture and keep the galra’s fur clean until the next time he had an intense grooming session. 

Coat maintenance was very important for galra, especially ones with thick fur like Sendak. It was a status symbol, showing what kind of relationships you had built and how well they were doing. Having a beautiful and well groomed and glossy coat showed every galra around how much Sendak’s mate treasured and adored him.

Once Shiro finished rubbing the conditioner onto Sendak he looked down at himself and groaned. He was covered in hair  _ again  _ and slightly damp from sweat.

He swung his leg over Sendak’s back, standing up as he wiped his hands on the sheets. As he started placing all the tools back into their proper place he nudged Sendak.

“Hey, big guy. Change the sheets please. I gotta go wash off really fast.”

Sendak grunted in response and Shiro scratched behind his ear in thanks, knowing that he would do as he was told. Another perk of living on an alien spaceship; they could do as much laundry as they needed to, and there were always linens to spare.

Once the grooming kit was back where it belonged he stepped into the shower, lathering up his hair and finishing off quickly. He toweled off and walked back into their bedroom, pleased to see that Sendak did as he asked.

The galra lay on his side, ears twitching slightly as he waited for Shiro to join him back on the bed. Shiro did just that, sliding between the clean sheets and snuggling back into his mate’s embrace. 

Sendak’s arm was a welcome weight over his waist, pulling them tightly together as the galra nosed at Shiro’s bondmark.

“Thank you, dear one. Always taking care of me.”

Shiro’s face burned, a little embarrassed at the praise like he always was whenever Sendak complimented him. He pressed in closer, slotting a leg between Sendak’s thighs as he felt sleep start overtaking him.

His fingers reached around to comb through the rough patch of fur on the small of Sendak’s back, grinning when the galra’s purring kicked up to another level. He fell back to sleep with the comforting noise of Sendak’s rumbling in his ear, hand slowing as unconsciousness took him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! thanks for reading <3


End file.
